A quien quieres en verdad
by Busu
Summary: sasuke y neji se entrenan para ser ambus, pero su sensei se aprovechara se su inocensia, SI COMO NOeste es un tributo a neji y sus hormonas
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de naruto no son míos, así que los tomo prestados

Era un día caluroso de verano en konoha, mientras dos jóvenes provenientes de dos clanes importantes entrenaban a las afueras de konoha, mientras su sensei les observaba orgullosa.

Áyame sensei: es todo por hoy, neji sasuke han mejorado mucho es por eso que les tengo un regalo

Los dos muchachos la observaron cada uno a su manera mientras su sensei caminaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa, neji no pudo soportarlo y miro hacia otro lado cosa que sasuke notó y rio por lo bajo

Sasuke: cree q ya es suficiente, para ser ambu se necesita más

Áyame sensei: si así es, pero recuerda que ustedes aparte de entrenar conmigo también deben entrenar con Gai y kakashi, yo solo los preparo como ambus

Neji volvió a mirarla para luego bajar la mirada, no podía controlar esa sensación por más que trataba, desde la primera vez que le dijeron que ella los entrenaría para ambu. Volvió a levantar la vista para notar lo cerca que estaba áyame de él, parecía entretenida viéndole y el sonrojo le lleno la cara.

Áyame sensei: creo que te agrado la noticia no?

Neji asintió sin saber de que le hablaba su sensei mientras miraba a un sasuke algo divertido

Sasuke: áyame sensei entonces tendremos una misión mañana?

Áyame sensei: hai y los quiero listos a las 4:00 AM en este lugar

Neji: y que pasa con nuestros entrenamientos con Gai y kakashi sensei?

Áyame sensei: no es grave yo ya les avise

La joven les regalo una sonrisa para luego desaparecer del lugar dejando a neji y sasuke pensando en su primera misión como ambus. Ambos caminaban rumbo al lugar donde sus amigos solían estar en su descanso, el puesto de ramen estaba vacío excepto claro por sus amigos que ya los esperaban, desde que orochimaru había muerto y sasuke descubierto que el verdadero acecino de su clan era orochimaru las cosas ahora eran mucho mejor, solo que algunos días se volvía monótonas (si mate a ese orochigay x q me caía peor q patadas en el estomago así q no pregunten y hagan fiesta con migo en su funeral)

Sakura: sasuke hola aquí te guarde un lugar

Gritaba una feliz sakura mostrando un lugar vacío entre ella y naruto que acompañaba a hinata.

Tanto neji como sasuke tomaron asiento en el grupo y siguieron en el grupo y siguieron la plática.

Tenten: oye neji que tienes que no hablas

Neji: ah… no nada

Tenten: andas distraído tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Un gruñido por parte del joven la hizo notar su triunfo, hasta quela vio, era esa chica, la ambu que entrenaba a neji y sasuke desde hacia tiempo, noto como la mirada de neji la seguía si que esta lo notara siquiera, que le vería, bueno si era bonita y de las mejores ambus de konoha pero……….

Neji notó que su amiga lo veía y como él veía a su sensei, trató de mirar a otro lado pero el rojo en su cara llamó la atención de los demás

Naruto: oye estas mas rojo que un tomate

Sakura: no tendrás fiebre?

Hinata: neji-nisan ¿te pasa algo?

Sasuke: no es solo que el entrenamiento fue muy pesado y mañana tenemos misión, será mejor que descanses no lo crees?

Neji estaba agradecido por la ayuda de sasuke así que no perdería esa oportunidad se levanto del asiento y se dispuso a irse cuando la mano de Tenten tomo su brazo,

Tenten: yo voy contigo

Neji: no es necesario

Tenten: insisto no te ves bien

El chico no tuvo más opción que permitir que le acompañara, ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron al apartamento de neji, ninguno había divo nada hasta que se vieron lo suficientemente lejos del puesto de ramen

Tenten: hace mucho que no te veo

Neji: pero si no vemos todos los días en el entrenamiento

Tenten: no me refiero a eso, es que ya no hablamos y tu lo has dicho solo en los entrenamientos nos vemos

Neji: y? siempre a sido así no?

Tenten: no… la verdad cuando empezaste tu entrenamiento ambu me alegre por ti, pero no pensé que dejarías de hablarme

Neji: que quieres decir estamos hablando?

Tenten: antes solíamos hablar más de cuatro palabras. Nos contábamos cosas

Neji: a que quieres llegar?

Tenten se detuvo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras él le respondía esa mirada ya no tan vulnerable pero no tan fría,

Tenten: que bonita mirada hace mucho que no la veía jum nn (soy mala con estas cosas así q perdonen) Neji te gusta alguien verdad?

El rubor volvió a apoderarse de su rostro ya era la quinta vez en el día que le pasaba hoy

Neji: si

Tenten esbozó una sonrisa, conocía a su amigo, a pesar de la distancia que él había tomado con ella desde hacia dos años

Tenten: y su nombre es…

Neji la miro sabiendo la respuesta y que su amiga también lo sabía así que no respondió y siguió su camino, Tenten caminaba a su lado pero esta vez no se burlaba como la vez que le conto lo que sentía por yamanaka ino o la vez que le conto del beso que le dio a haruno sakura, estaba seria y parecía querer contener las palabras

Fin Cap. 1 espero les guste y sigan leyendo dejen rewieus por favor

Hasta el Cap. 2


	2. la mision

Cap. 2

La mañana era más fresca q las tardes, todo seguía oscuro, a las 3:58 AM, sasuke y neji esperaban x su sensei, era demasiado puntual y llegar así fuera dos minutos tarde era arriesgarse demasiado, el reloj de sasuke dio las 4:00AM y con el llego su sensei, llevaba su uniforme de ambu, su mascara, y vestimenta típica de los ninjas como ella, solo q en lugar de las sandalias que normalmente usaban en konoha, llevaba unas que se ataban en sus piernas hasta debajo de las rodillas, eran conocidas como una de sus armas mortales al igual que, toda ella, a pesar de ser tan joven.

Se quito la mascara para saludar a sus alumnos y explicarles la misión, un ninja de la aldea oculta en la roca que intento matar al kague de esa aldea se hallaba cerca de allí y debían atraparlo.

Los tres salieron en dirección de donde se le vio la ultima vez, la velocidad en la q se movían era sorprendente, pronto llegaron a un claro, al parecer el ninja rebelde aún estaba en el lugar, unos ninjas de la aldea de la roca peleaban con el.

Neji: ¿Qué hacemos?

Sasuke: debemos atacar ahora que no nos esperan

La mano de su sensei los detuvo, mientras esta observaba la situación. Del pequeño bolso en su cintura sacó máscaras con la forma del animal del horóscopo (zodiaco como sea)chino que usaban en konoha, dando una a cada uno, se movió ágilmente colocándose enfrente del ninja rebelde, sasuke y neji la siguieron, pero colocándose detrás, los pocos ninjas de la roca que quedaban decidieron dejar actuar los ambus de konoha.

Ninja de la roca 1 (este es el jefe de los ninjas casi muertos): tengan cuidado con el es muy fuerte

Ninja rebelde: (el malo): ja creen que me podrán vencer, ja no me hagan reír

Utilizó un jutsu convirtiendo su cuerpo en una coraza de roca, sasuke activó su sharingan mientras neji du byakugan, pero su sensei contra la cual se dirigían los ataques ni siquiera se movió

Áyame: os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,

Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.

Beatus vir qui suffert tentationme,

Quoniqm cum probates fuerit acciient coronam vitae….

(la canción opening de elfin life "lilium")

El sonido se esparció por todo el lugar deteniendo la gran coraza de roca que se había lanzado sobre ella, ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como una luz en forma de llamilla salían del cuerpo del ninja cuya coraza se destruía poco a poco, un fuerte grito proveniente del ninja rebelde, la luz se fue apagando a medida que áyame la tomaba, la canción se detuvo mientras el ninja rebelde caía al suelo incinciente.

Áyame : esta bien ya es inofensivo pueden llevárselo

Extendió su mano y dentro de esta ahora se encontraba una pequeña piedra blanca.

Ayame: esto es su alma y parte de su chacra, mientras no se rompa no tendrán mas problemas.

Dicho esto la entrego al ninja 1 y con una seña le indicó a sus alumnos que debían irse.

Ninguno de los dos comprendió el por q su sensei no les permitió luchar y que significaba ese extraño jutsu. Se hacia de noche y faltaba poco para volver a konoha cuando áyame se detuvo.

Neji: que pasa?

Sasuke: sucede algo?

Áyame: no, pero quiero que se quiten las máscaras

Dicho esto tomo las máscaras que llevaban sus estudiantes y se quitó la suya, mostrándoles una amplia sonrisa a ambos

Áyame: falta poco para llegar pero antes quiero hablar con ustedes

Su mirada por primera vez era seria, no miraba a nadie en especial, se sentó en la hierba esperando que los otros dos hicieran lo mismo luego sacó un pequeño termo y tres tazas sirviendo del contenido del tremo en ello y ofreciéndolo a sus pupilos.

Ayame: chicos saben por que no les permití atacar?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza mientras la chica bebía un poco de su taza.

Ayame: es que ese jutsu de roca bloquea sus habilidades ya que al igual que las suyas es un keke genkai y fue tan perfeccionado que sus habilidades no les serían de ayuda.

Los muchachos se miraron sorprendidos sintiéndose tontos al no notar eso.

Ayame: pero no importa

Tomó otro sorbo de su taza mientras veía los rostros impotentes de los dos jóvenes, a pesar de que ella ya era una ambu no les llevaba más que dos años a neji y tres a sasuke, pero se veía mucho mayor cuando trataba de este tipo de eventos.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ayame había dejado de hablar, pero si el suficiente para que neji y sasuke terminaran de beber el contenido de las tazas, una sonrisa extraña se dibujo en el rostro de la chica.

Neji: Sasuke, ves lo mismo que yo?

Ayame: a ver niños, les diré, lo que acaban de tomar es un suero que les obliga a decir la verdad.

Los dos se miraron aterrados, no podían creer aquello, aunque no era la primera vez que ella les salía con esos jueguitos.

Flash back

Acababan de iniciar entrenamiento cuando su sensei les ofreció unos pequeños pastelitos que ambos aceptaron gustosos (ninguno había comido nada desde la cena de el día anterior) su sensei puso una sonrisa algo macabra

Ayame: niños nn les tengo una misión, deben ir a buscar el antídoto del veneno que acaban de tragarse con los pastelitos n.n

Sasuke: es una broma?

Ayame: nop, es parte de su entrenamiento como ambus, verán un ambu siempre tiene misiones peligrosas y esta bajo tensión, por ello su misión es recuperar el antídoto antes de las 4:00 PM si no, bueno tendré que explicarle a tsunade por que murieron dos ninjas tan prometedores nn

Fin flash back

Fin Cap.

Acá les dejo este cap.

Para el prox muchas verdades saldrán al aire no creo que quieran perdérselos será divertido

Por favor dejen rewieus


	3. ¿el suero de la verdad?

Aquí toy yo otra ves prometo q si no se ríen con este Cap. Entonces me pueden mandar maleficios y todo eso XD

BUENO QUEDAMOS CON Q LA SENSEI LES DIO UN SUERO DE LA VERDAD LEAN A VER Q PASA

A si lo q este en "" es pensamientos

Cap. 3

Una gotita de sudor bajaba x el rostro de los dos muchachos tras aquella noticia, no sabían que hacer ni como actuar, un hilo de chakra los ato al piso para evitar que estos escaparan, era evidente que a ella nada se le escapaba, su sonrisa maliciosa era cada vez mayor al igual que el temor de los dos muchacho

Ayame: bueno bueno, a ver mmm ya se

Sasuke: por q hiciste esto?

Ayame: nani? Que no lo saben jim

Ayame por un momento pareció molesta pero volvió a reír asustando aun más a los que la acompañaban

Ayame: verán, si quedan en manos del enemigo trataran de sacarles información con cualquier cosa y si dominan su mente nadie los vencerá

Neji: pero tu también lo tomaste

Ayame: aja y x eso estamos igual, es un nuevo suero que me enseño mi mamá y lo quise probar

Sasuke: entonces estamos en las mismas condiciones

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en el rostro de sasuke mientras miraba a su sensei que le devolvía una sonrisa de complicidad.

Ayame: bueno como somos de la misma aldea sería aburrido preguntar sobre eso así que…

Miro a los dos chicos esperando un momento para crear expectativa

Ayame: que tal si intentamos sacar información personal

Los rostros de neji y sasuke se tiñeron de rojo al escuchar estas palabras por alguna razón lo veían venir pero, no creyeron que su sensei llegara a tanto, no podían escapar, ayame lo tenía todo cubierto, solo les quedaba intentar resistirse a hablar, pero como lo harían

Ayame: creo que seria mejor empezar

Miró a los chicos buscando a su victima, posó su vista en los negros ojos de sasuke que la miraba con furia mientras ella solo se reía

Sasuke: anda, pregunta de una vez

Ayame: sasuke eres gay?

Sasuke: ¡como se te ocurre! Claro que no

Dijo furioso y gritando

Ayame: nn es que bueno tienes un club de fans y no miras ni a una sola, y ya tenia mis dudas, ¿pero te gusta alguien?

Sasuke trató de mantener la boca cerrada se mordió la lengua pero las palabras salieron sin que el las pudiera detener

Sasuke: si

Su rostro estaba tan rojo como antes pero era mas por vergüenza que rabia lo que sentía ahora, miró a su sensei como si fuera un cachorrito perdido, suplicando que parara, pero esta apenas empezaba, los ojos de sasuke brillaron de repente, era evidente que ya sabia como contrarrestar el ataque de su sensei.

Ayame: es sakura o…

Sasuke: sakura,… ¿eres virgen?

Ayame: ¿nani? ¿nani?

A pesar de que sasuke trato de responder con otra pregunta no pudo evitar responder, neji observaba la escena esperando que no se acordaran de él pero a la vez esperando la respuesta de su sensei quien estaba roja por primera vez l veía avergonzarse de algo

Ayame: si, eso es un golpe bajo

Ayame: a ver sí ríes ahora? Tú eres virgen?

Sasuke si, q, maldita como puedes

Era una batalla entre ambos a ver quien perdía pero no se veía ganador alguno, de un momento a otro los dos guardaron silencio y vieron a neji que hasta ahora se había mantenido lo mas silencioso posible para no ser notado, el rostro de ambos se vio algo aterrador, mientras su sonrisa maliciosa y el brillo de los ojos preparaba a neji para lo que venia.

Sasuke: bruja que estas pensando

Ayame: yo nada y tu?

Neji: "no lograran hacerme hablar"

Sasuke: tu y tu prima que?

Neji: ¿Qué de que?

Ayame: eso esta bien te estas resistiendo al suero pero dudo que dures, anda te gusta tu primita?

Neji: si, no , digo no

Sasuke: es muy bonita

Neji: si, (con el rojo en sus mejillas)

Ayame: y te gustaría tenerla?

Neji: no claro que no, la quiero como si fuera mi hermana

Sasuke: y que hay de Tenten?

Neji: que hay con ella?

Ayame: te gusta o gusto alguna vez?

Neji : si pero no…………..

ya no podía seguir resistiéndose a aquellas preguntas, su rostro mas rojo de lo normal y la furia que sentía por no poder resistirse y q ambos hubiesen unido fuerzas contra el lo estaba matando, así que trato de contraatacarlo

Neji: sasuke tu primer beso te lo dio naruto verdad?

Sasuke: si pero eso fue un accidente

Ayame no araba de reír al ver como sus dos alumnos batallaban entre ellos a ver quien ganaba, pero lo q más gracia le causaba era el hecho de que lo hicieran sin ningún suero,

Ayame: "lo que puede hacer la mente humana"

Pensó divertida como se sacaban los trapitos al sol neji y sasuke, los ninjas mas reservados de konoha

Sasuke: ¿te gusta ayame?

Neji: igual q a ti

La risa de ayame desapareció al escuchar aquello, se le heló la sangre, esto había ido muy lejos y "ahora que hacia"

Los dos chicos volvieron a ver su sensei que yacía acostada frente a ellos, al parecer se había dormido mientras ellos seguían el juego que ella había empezado el rojo de sus rostros empezó a bajar al igual que la velocidad de los latidos del corazón , habían dicho cosas demasiado personales que ella nunca debía saber; sin decir palabra se colocaron una a cada lado de su sensei para dormir, aun con vergüenza.

Fin Cap. 3

Prometo subir el cuarto pronto favor dejen rewieus y gracias a aquella linda persona q dejo rewieus la ves pasada

Hasta el prox Cap.


	4. un dialogo con una vieja amiga

Cap. 4

Neji abrió sus ojos para descubrir lo cerca que estaba del rostro de su sensei no hacia mucho que se habían dormido, pero no pensó en que esto llegara a pasar, una oportunidad así, miró sobre el hombro de ayame y vio como el brazo de un sasuke aparentemente dormido rodeaba la cintura de ayame, pudo sentir algo q rugía dentro de él, tomo la mano de sasuke apartándola de ayame, volvió a su posición inicial para ver aquellos ojos grises que lo veían sin ninguna emoción. El rojo volvía a aparecer en sus blancas mejillas, mientras veía como la dueña de esa mirada grisácea se sentaba sobre sus rodillas mientras s apretaba nuevamente el tomate (un moño en el q se recoge todo el cabello y parece un tomate) que recogía su cabello

Ayame: debemos volver

Neji asintió al ver que sasuke frotaba sus ojos algo adormilado, lo que paso hacia tan solo unas horas estaba fresco en la mente de los tres pero parecía como si ayame no se diera por entendida de nada, tomo sus cosas y esperó a que los otros dos hicieran lo mismo y con sus típicas sonrisas les indicó que la siguieran

Caminaban tranquilamente por el bosque que estaba a las afueras de konoha, ayame hablaba hasta por lo codos mientras que sus alumnos solo asentían con la cabeza, no decían palabra alguna, (mas de lo usual) las puertas de la entrada a konoha estaban frente a ellos, los dos chicos apresuraron el paso solo para sentir la mano de su sensei en el hombro

Ayame: chicos lo hicieron bien por eso les daré 2 días libres se mi

Sasuke y neji se volvieron hacia su sensei que sonreía como siempre

Neji: pero debemos entrenar

Ayame: aja, pero será con Gai y kakashi, pero ellos les darán un día libre después de su 1 misión como ambus, así lo arreglamos, pero mañana deben ir con ello, diviértanse en sus días libres de mí.

Dicho esto desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Neji no miraba a nadie, su rostro hermético no mostraba ningún sentimiento tras el club de fans que le seguía desde q entro a konoha, por otro lado sasuke hacia lo mismo hasta que una fans de cabello rosado le abrazo dulcemente, neji siguió su camino dejando atrás a sasuke y sakura quien intentaba espantar al club "AMAMOS A SASUKE" el cual siempre encabezó

Lee: neji ya volviste

Neji: hmmnsçg

Tenten: neji hola

Se abrazo a neji como solía hacerlo para fastidiar a su club de fans y así hacer que lo dejaran en paz

Neji: hola Tenten

Tenten: ¿como te fue?

Neji: bien

Lee: por que no nos cuentas tu gran aventura mientras entrenamos eh……

(Gai apareció de no se donde)

Gai: lo siento chicos pero neji no entrenará hoy con nosotros, ayame pidió que le dejara el día libre pero mañana si nos acompañará

Tenten: ah yo quería saber u. u

Neji: me gustaría entrenar hoy con ustedes si me lo permite

Gai lo miro con su típico rechinar en los dientes y su mano en la barbilla

Gai: bueno si estás seguro, igual hoy sólo entrenaremos medio día pero primero ve y date un baño.

El agua fría le sentaba bien, recorría todo su cuerpo ayudándole a relajarse, por un momento el recuerdo de lo cerca que estuvo de su sensei lo hizo sonrojar, empezó a imaginarla en el baño, como se vería con el cabello suelto, sin esa camisa ancha, como sería su piel debajo de toda esa ropa que solía llevar, a que sabrían sus labios, un golpe en la ventana del baño lo hizo reaccionar.

Lee: neji Gai sensei dice que si vas a entrenar con nosotros hoy?

Neji salió del baño sorprendido al ver lo mucho que se había tardado, se vistió y tomo lo necesario para el entrenamiento y siguió a lee

Teten: oye que te pasa si estas cansado mejor vete a descansar

Neji: ghmmrrr

Lee: yo creo más bien que el estaba en asuntos mas importantes en el baño

Miro a neji de forma maliciosa mientras le daba codazos haciéndolo comprender de que hablaba, sus mejillas tomaron un leve rosado que solo Tenten logro percibir, para luego empezar a entrenar

Tenten: ¿por que no hablas con ella?

Neji: ¿con quien?

Tenten: sabes de quien, no te hagas el tonto

Neji: hmrrg

Tenten: no me gruñas sabes bien que te gusta y no le prestes atención a tus otras experiencias, igual no puede ser peor.

El medio día llegó y el entrenamiento finalizó, lee y Gai se fueron rumbo a su restaurante favorito mientras que Tenten esperaba a neji que aún seguía entrenando

Tente: neji si tú no se lo dices alguien lo hará antes que tú, mira lo que paso con sakura

Neji la miró fríamente mientras ésta le sostenía la mirada, parecía preocupada, desistió de seguir entrenando, mientras su amiga siguiera presionando no podría avanzar

Neji: Tenten vamos por un helado?

Tenten: ¿nani? No te me vayas por la tangente

Neji: ¿no quieres?

Tenten: tú pagas

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la chica mientras tiraba del brazo de neji, caminaron hasta una heladería, Tenten lo llevaba del brazo, y cada que se acercaba alguna "fans" de neji esta lo abrazaba, parecía divertirle aquello igual que a neji, ese juego se había hecho costumbre para ellos.

Tenten: yo quiero uno triple con chocolate, vainilla, y fresa, ah y póngale mucha salsa de arequipe con chispas

Neji: uno sencillo de Ron con pasas sin nada

Tenten: solo eso, anda ponle dulce a tu vida, y por lo menos ponle chispas

Tenten esparcía las chispas sobre el helado de neji sin q este pudiera decir algo para detenerla

Neji: ¿como puedes comer eso?

Tenten: ya me conoces, me encantan lo tóxicos (combinación extraña de alimentos que pueden hacer las personas, ejemplo aguacate con sopa y suero)

Neji: Tenten ya le dije

Tenten: ¿ah?

Neji: anoche nos dio a sasuke y a mí un suero para decir la verdad y de un momento a otro mientras discutía con sasuke lo dije

Tenten: y ella que dijo

Neji: estaba dormida, agotó mucho chakra en la misión y estaba demasiado cansada

Tenten: ya veo, ¿neji por que volviste a hablar conmigo estas cosas?, ayer ni querías verme y hoy bueno…

Neji: eres mi amiga, tú lo dijiste

Tenten: si pero ayer

Neji: ayer te quejabas por que no hablábamos y hoy te quejas por que te hablo, ¿Quién te entiende?

Tenten: no es eso, mejor no hagas caso

Siguieron hablando por un buen rato, hacía mucho que no lo hacían y parecían estar felices de volverlo a hacer, la noche empezó a caer sobre ellos obligándolos a volver a sus casas pero algo en neji estaba feliz, esa fiera que habitaba dentro de él parecía estar contenta de haberse desahogado. Cerró sus ojos para dormir y la imagen de ayame apareció dibujando una sonrisa en su hermético rostro.

Tenten: "¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? Solo soy eso, su amiga, a la que corre para desahogarse, a la que no podría ver como mujer."

Las lágrimas lavaban el rostro de la kunoichi mientras miraba el cielo en su balcón, cada noche lloraba por la misma razón, pero cada mañana ensayaba la sonrisa que le daría a neji, se soltó los chonguitos dejando libre sus cabellos, mientras los cepillaba recordaba claramente lo que había ocurrido en otras ocasiones

Flash back

Neji apareció en su balcón, toco en el gran ventanal para que Tenten le abriera, una adormilada Tenten abrió, neji se quedo parado en el umbral mientras la chica lo veía sorprendida

Tenten: ¿pasa algo?

Neji: ¿puedo pasar?

Tenten se hizo a un lado dejando entrar al chico que traía la vista baja

Tenten: anda siéntate

Neji se dejó caer junto a la cama de Tenten mientras esta se acercaba a él con cara de asombro más que de preocupación

Tenten: eso es labial

Neji: hai

Neji la miro de forma triste como deseando que ella pudiera arrancarle lo que sentía, volvió a mirar el piso provocando que algunos mechones de cabello cubrieran su rostro.

Neji: yo… le dije lo que sentía y la bese, ella me devolvió el beso pero luego me dijo que no podía quererme más que como un amigo

Tenten solo lo miraba de pie frente a él, el silencio reino en el cuarto, los brazos de Tenten rodearon a neji que se tumbo sobre ella aferrándose lo mas que podía, sentir la mejilla de Tenten hundirse en su cabello, el dolor que sentía le destrozaba el pecho, pero ella estaba ahí compartiendo su pena.

Tenten: no te preocupes, ya verás que encontraras a una chica que te corresponda

Neji: gracias

Volvió a reinar el silencio, pero así era mejor, neji se separo de Tenten por un momento

Neji: te ves linda con el cabello suelto Tenten

El rostro de de la chica se coloreó enseguida mientras neji se recostaba en las suaves piernas de su amiga

Fin flash back

Como quisiera que me volvieras a decir esas palabras neji, las lágrimas ya se habían detenido y la chica se disponía a entrar al cuarto, pero sin cerrar las ventanas por si neji volvía a necesitarla

Fin Cap. 4

Este ha sido el Cap. Mas largo q eh escrito en mi vida y espero no repetirlo

Gomen por hacerlos leer tanto prometo que no se repetirá en este fics a y el Cap. 5 ya bien no se preocupen

Favor dejen rewieus siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hasta el Cap. 5


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias a las lindas personitas que me dejaron rewieus, prometo cavarlo pronto

Cap. 5

El sol se metía por la ventana y daba justo en su rostro obligándolo a levantarse, su liso cabello ahora se veía desordenado, sintió su entre piernas húmeda, miro que sus bóxers estaban manchados de algo pegajoso, no podía ser acaso, se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al baño, si era cierto lo que sintió en el sueño era real pero todo lo hizo el solo.

Se dio un baño y comió algo antes de salir en dirección a su entrenamiento con el grupo de Gai, aun pensaba en el sueño, el leve rojo de sus mejillas lo acompañó todo el camino hasta tropezar con alguien

Ayame: Gomen no fue… neji?

Neji la veía sorprendido pero el leve rojo ahora era uno muy fuerte, tras sentir el contacto de su mano junto con la de ayame, era suave y delicada

Ayame: te pasa algo

Neji: no, bajo la vista sin saber que decir o hacer, no era la 1 vez q la veía fuera del entrenamiento pero si la primera que ella le hablaba a él solo a él.

Neji se levanto la vista para notar que su sensei llevaba la ropa de ambu que solía usar en las misiones, solo que no tenía la mascara

Neji: puedo ir con usted

Ayame: no

Neji: déjeme ir

Ayame: DIJE QUE NO

Lo miro secamente con esos ojos grises que tanto lo hipnotizaban, este le devolvió la mirada de forma fría y firme, nada lo haría detenerse.

Ayame: me vas a seguir cierto?

Neji se sorprendió al ver como había descubierto lo que pensaba no por nada era su sensei.

Ayame: debo.., te veo en 20 minutos en este mismo lugar, si no vienes no te esperaré.

Neji no esperó mas fue en busca de su equipo, en el camino de ida se topó con el grupo de sasuke, quien lo miró inquisitivo, "pero no le diría nada", quería esta misión solo con ella, no lo quería a él en medio, lo saludo como si nada pasara para desaparecer de inmediato.

Naruto: es como rarito no?

Sakura: baka no digas esas cosas

Sasuke: jum. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, neji era tan predecible y peor aún se parecían tanto que comprendió lo que este quería

Ya iba de vuelta, se había hecho una cola de caballo para recoger el largo cabello, estaba listo para la misión pero se puso algo de perfume antes de salir del apartamento solo tardo 15 minutos, y estaba muy cerca del lugar donde aguardaba ayame.

Tenten: neji?

Neji: Tenten yo tengo misión y …

Tenten: tienes prisa si lo note, pero… que es eso

La chica olfateo el perfume y observó la cola de caballo que usaba su compañero,

Tenten: que apuesto te ves, y hueles rico pero

Estiró su mano para liberar el cabello de su amigo y con una sonrisa lo dejó caer sobre los hombros de neji

Tenten: así te ves más apuesto, éxitos

Le dio un beso en la mejilla abriéndole paso para que siguiera su camino

Neji: nos vemos Tenten

Tenten: chauuuuu nn

La chica bajó su meno con una expresión triste en el rostro mientras veía a su amigo seguir su camino.

Ayame esperaba sentada en una banca a que llegara neji, se puso de pie al notar su presencia para caminar hacia él.

Ayame: no harás nada sin mi autorización, si te digo que te vayas lo harás y si te digo que mueras también

Neji solo asintió con el rostro hermético, "que clase de misión sería esa que su sensei estaba tan seria," una sonrisa por parte de ayame lo relajó hasta que esta escondió su rostro tras la máscara, ambos salieron de konoha.

Aquí ta este Cap.

Q prometí hace mucho es q x la u andaba como loca y no lo hacia podido subir

Prometo subirles el resto del fics. Ahora en vacas no se preocupen q ya lo acabe solo falta pasarlo al compu n.n

Por favor dejen rewieus y no se desanimen q viene lo mejo juajajajaja


	6. Chapter 6

Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino hasta que el camino hasta que llegaron a un muelle ayame le extendió la máscara de ambu a neji quien se la coloco sin preguntar, en un lado del muelle un hombre muy bien vestido los aguardaba.

Señor del muelle: ustedes son los ambus de konoha (no se me ocurrió otro nombre GOMEN uuU)

Ayame asintió sin decir palabra alguna

Señor del muelle: sígame

El trió camino hasta llegar a un gran yate, el cual estaba recibiendo invitados muy bien vestidos, entraron por una rampa que se encontraba apartada de los invitados, caminaron por un largo pasillo para llegar a una pequeña habitación, el señor del muelle tocó a la puerta para luego hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar a los ambus de konoha, El lugar era un despacho típico en el centro del encontraba un hombre

Señor del despacho: hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Couji

Ayame: un placer

Neji hizo una pequeña reverencia sin decir una sola palabra

Couji: pero yo solo pedí la presencia de una ambu

Ayame: es mi alumno

Couji: si pero debía ser mujer o no?

Ayame: conmigo basta o no?

Couji miro a ayame, no produjo ningún impacto en él con la ropa de ambu y la gran camisa que solía utilizar sobre el uniforme, el que su rostro estuviese cubierto y su cabello atado en un moño no le parecía atractivo.

Couji: disculpe pero sabe en que consiste o por que pedí un ambu femenino?

Ayame: quiere que le ayudemos a atrapar a un violador

Couji: si exacto, la policía no suele, bueno necesitábamos la ayuda es por eso que

Neji: esta diciendo que ayame sensei no es atractiva?

La vos fría de neji erizó los pelitos en la nuca de Couji quien se pensó mejor lo que iba a decir, camino hacia ayame. Era mucho más alto que neji y más fornido pero neji no dudo en que lo acabaría con un golpe si se propasaba, activo su Byakugan y pudo ver el rostro de ayame, nunca le había visto una expresión como esa, se parecía a la que la tenia casi siempre

Ayame: díganos como es y nos haremos cargo

Couji le entregó unas fotografías a ayame y ésta las paso a neji quien observo a la supuesta victima de su sensei, no podía negar que era guapo pero… (Pinta para los hombres, Q tiene de malo decir ese tipo esta bueno o guapo parece q les dieran palos cada q lo dicen d x afor omitan esto n.nu)

Ayame: nos haremos cargo, neji ben

Couji: no pueden ir así

Ayame: no se preocupe lo veré luego

Los dos ambus salieron del despacho para dirigirse a cubierta, neji seguía a ayame la cual por alguna razón no hablaba, se volvió a neji para quitarse la máscara de ambu, neji pudo ver como su seriedad desaparecía de su rostro para darle paso a sus comunes sonrisas, lo tomó del brazo y lo metió en un cuarto que se encontraba justo detrás de él, sus sentimientos se confundieron no sabía que le pasaba , una fuerte corriente recorrió su espina dorsal, la cual aumento cuando esta le retiró la máscara para ver su pálido rostro tan rojo a más no poder

Ayame: te han dicho lo lindo q te vez cuando te sonrojas?

Neji sentía una explosión en su ser, no comprendía que hacia su sensei pero el golpe fue mas fuerte cuando sintió como ayame le despojaba de su ropa, no podía moverse aun cuando lo deseara.

Ayame: ya esta que lindo te vez nn

Neji despertó de estado soñador para notar lo que lo que había hecho ayame, no era otra cosa que vestirlo de una forma apropiada, que iluso, los roses de sus manos con su cuerpo solo eran para vestirlo miro a ayame para luego bajar la vista al piso por la vergüenza que sentía ayame tomo su barbilla y lo miro, el era mas alto que ella, aun así se le hizo difícil el obligarlo a mirarla, deslizó sus manos detrás de su cabeza para quitarle la banda de konoha, dejando un vendaje que cubría su marca, la mano de ayame intento despojarlo de ellas pro neji la detuvo

Ayame: permíteme

Neji: no creo que les agrade ver

Ayame: no verán nada te lo prometo

Dicho esto siguió retirando las vendas de la frente de neji para dejar al descubierto la marca del Bouke, la acarició con sus dedos mientras neji la observaba, coloco su frente junto a él pronunciando unas palabras tan quedas que neji no logro escucharlas se retiró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, lo tomo por el brazo y luego lo saco del cuarto

No sabía que había pasado, solo sabia que esa sensación le gustaba y la quería repetir.

Poco después salió ayame, era la 1 vez que la veía así, llevaba un vestido de tiras blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una abertura que le llegaba hasta muy arriba en el muslo a ambos lados, tenia tacones y lo mas sorprendente era que llevaba el cabello suelto, sus rizos caían hasta su cintura, u rostro finamente maquillado resaltaba el gris de sus ojos, esa visión lo desarmó por completo, la mano de ayame se posó en sus finos cabellos, colocándolos atrás, para luego sujetarse en su brazo.

Ayame: Anda que viste un fantasma?

(Anda es como oye o bueno es una expresión usada para afirmar o decir enojo o solo x llamar la atención espero hayan entendido cualquier cosa pregunten)

Neji: te vez

No pudo decir palabra alguna

Ayame: neji acabemos con esto, usa el Byakugan

Neji: hai

Empezó a buscar por todo el lugar hasta que lo divisó, se movieron de tal forma que nadie más notó su presencia, ayame detuvo a neji a unos cuantos metros de su objetivo colocando una mano en sus labios se alejo de neji, para sujetarse al barandal del yate, la presencia de ayame no fue pasada por alto, un grupo de hombres se acercaron a ella, al parecer su objetivo fue el 1 en llegar, neji observaba la situación, su sensei fue alejándose de la multitud junto con el sujeto (bueno le vamos a poner el nombre de Juanchito no es broma X1) neji los seguía de cerca, X1 intentó atacar, ayame lo aprisionó contra el suelo, una nube de humo se esparció dejando ver un tronco, ahora entendía el por que la policía los llamo, era un ninja.

Ayame: y yo que creí que iba a aburrirme

X1: Ja, realmente crees que me vencerás

Ayame: no lo se a ver probemos

Un fuerte golpe tumbo a X1, su flujo de chakra se había detenido X1 cayo al suelo sin poder moverse, ayame miró a un neji satisfecho que se encontraba mirando el cuerpo de X1

Ayame: ¿lo mataste?

Neji: no pero dudo que pueda vivir si no se atiende pronto

Una bofetada doblo el rostro de neji, la mano de ayame quedo marcada en él, se acercó al cuerpo que yacía tumbado en el suelo. Presionando su pecho paso parte de su chakra a X1 para reanimarlo, X1 volvió en si pero estaba demasiado débil, lo cargo y fue al despacho de Couji, neji caminaba tras ella aun sentía palpitar su mejilla, no entendía por que lo había golpeado, por que reaccionó así

Ayame: neji abre la puerta

Neji: hai

Abrió la puerta para que ayame entrara en el despacho

Fin Cap. 6

Bueno acá esta el otro Cap. Les aviso q solo faltan dos Cap. Mas

Favor dejen rewieus siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chau


	7. lluvia plateada

O es hola Ayame: neji abre la puerta

Neji: hai

Abrió la puerta para que ayame entrara en el despacho

Cap. 7

Couji: pero que

La sorpresa de ver a una chica tan bonita como esa traer cargado al hombre que habían perseguido por casi un año lo dejo sin palabra, ayame coloco a X1 en el escritorio de Couji mientras este veía a un débil X1 que yacía inconsciente, con descaro miró a la chica cuya mirada inexpresiva la hacía ver mas atractiva

Ayame: ya terminamos, por favor los honorarios debemos irnos

Couji: claro claro

Extendió un pequeño sobre a ayame quien lo tomo para luego dárselo a neji

Ayame: guárdalo, un placer, déjenlo descansar y avisen a la aldea de la arena que tienen uno de sus ninjas, ellos se harán cargo

Dicho esto salió del lugar con neji detrás

Su rizada melena se agitaba con el viento, a pesar de que ya llevaba puesta sus habituales ropas no llevaba la máscara ni tampoco recogió su cabello, no le había dirigido la palabra a neji en todo el trayecto hasta tierra firme, el rojo que creo la bofetada en su rostro aun persistía pero el dolor había desaparecido.

Neji: ayame sensei Gomen

Se inclinó frente a ella esperando una respuesta pero no recibió nada su sensei caminaba sin siquiera mirarlo, se detuvo para mirar a neji y pedirle que se acercara, se sentó en la arena recogiendo sus rodillas con sus brazos mientras veía las luces reflejarse en el mar.

Ayame: neji por que intentaste matarlo

Su voz ya no era fría pero aun tenía un dejo de enojo en ella,

Neji: yo… yo….

Ayame: ¿que es un ambu neji?

Neji: eh ………… un ambu es la elite de konoha, los guardianes y guerreros que protegemos al hokage y habitantes de la aldea

Ayame: ¿sabes que acabas de hacer?

Neji: eh?

Ayame giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a neji que acababa de sentarse junto a ella

Ayame: tú dijiste que debíamos proteger, y eso es lo que somos, PROTECTORES, cuidamos este mundo de quienes quieren destruirlo pero no somos nadie para decidir quien vive o quien muere, ningún ser humano puede hacer eso .( si algo poético XD)

Neji la miraba algo avergonzado, nunca vio las cosas de esa forma, ya entendía por que el golpe de su sensei, la mano de ayame acarició la mejilla que golpeado antes, esta vez neji no sintió nada, solo pensaba en las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Ayame: neji Gomen, no debí haberte golpeado Gomen

Neji: no importa yo me lo merecía

Ayame: no digas eso nadie se merece ser maltratado así por un arranque de furia de otro.

Ayame retiró su vista de neji para posarla en el negro cielo que se hallaba lleno de estrellas, una veloz estrella llamó la atención de esta haciéndola volver a reír

Ayame: neji pide un deseo el que sea

Neji: eso son cosas de niño

Ayame: acaso no es lo que tú y yo somos

Neji cerró sus ojos al ver otra estrella fugaz para decirse a sus adentros lo que más deseaba en esos momentos

Los suaves labios de ayame se juntaron con los suyos, eran dulces y delicados, acarició la cálida piel que siempre había querido tocar, el beso fue largo y delicado, se separaron suavemente, neji la veía con unos ojos tiernos mientras ella se levantaba y seguía viendo la lluvia de estrellas que iluminaba el cielo dando la ilusión de ser una cascada de luz que caía al mar (lluvia de asteroides es hermosa y mas sobre el mar n.n)

Ayame: estrella estrella solo un deseo te pido, si nunca podre tenerla a mi lado regálame al menos un beso suyo, miro con ternura a un neji sorprendido que seguía sentado en la arena

Neji: como sabes que yo pedí eso

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de ayame mientras volvía a mirar el cielo iluminado

Ayame: por que yo pedí lo mismo cuando miraba el cielo con mi sensei hace muchos años

Neji: acaso tu

Ayame: neji el amor que siento por ti es el de una hermana, pero quería darte lo que querías antes de despedirme

Neji: que dices

Ayame: que curioso yo le dije lo mismo a mi sensei

Miro a neji con lágrimas en su rostro pero no de tristeza, era lo contrario

Ayame: neji hoy ya eres un ambu, yo ya no soy tu sensei, soy tu colega además, nunca creí comprender a mi sensei cuando me dijo estas mismas palabras pero ahora si y tu quizás algún día lo entenderás

Neji: acaso estas jugando conmigo?

Ayame: no, solo cumplo el deseo q le pediste a la estrella igual que hizo mi sensei conmigo

Neji: ¿quien era tu sensei?

Ayame: fue el hombre del que creí que me enamorarme pero que luego descubrí cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos, neji cuando estemos en konoha ve a ver a Tenten

Volvió a acercarse a neji pero esta vez puso dos dedos en su frente y lo miró a los ojos

Ayame: neji viste tu frente?

Neji la miro extrañado de el cambio tan radical en su sensei, lo había dejado sin comprender una sola palabra, y ahora le preguntaba si había visto su frente, recordó que ella le había hecho algo cuando estaban en el barco, ayame noto su confusión y le extendió su coqueta, el chico se vio en el espejo para descubrir que su marca ya no estaba

Neji: tu… como…

Ayame: siento mucho tener que ponerla de nuevo, Gomen neji

Dicho esto coloco nuevamente la marca en la frente de neji quien aun no comprendía como lo había hecho, la miró aun mas confundido que antes mientras esta lo jalaba para ponerlo de pie

Ayame: es hora de que volvamos

Neji: hai

Su viaje de regreso fue menos silencioso, ayame había vuelto a hablar como siempre, mientras neji trataba de entender bien que había sucedido esa noche

Fin Cap. 7

Que les parece si se me fue un poco la mano con la bofetada pero en fin

Les aviso q después de este solo falta un capitulo que creo será el mas largo

Espero sigan dejando rewiews si por favor chau


	8. un bonito final

Cap. 8 final

Ayame: vamos neji corre mas rápido

Ayame tiraba del brazo de neji en una dirección que reconocía .A pesar de ser de noche, había mucho movimiento en las calles de konoha, pero por alguna razón ayame lo obligaba a moverse entre la multitud. Pudo divisar un local que vendía flores.

Ayame: buenas noches tienen… ¿?... neji que flores le gustan a Tenten?

Ino: las hortensias y las petunias

Ayame: entonces llevamos esas

Ino: claro quieren un arreglo?

Ayame: mmm no será necesario, cuanto es

Ino: neji se le va a declarar a Tenten?

Pregunto una ino curiosa que veía a un neji parado detrás de las puertas, tratando de borrarse del mundo (estilo trágame tierra)

Ayame: si, esa es la idea

Ino: es gratis

Ayame: gracias, voy a recomendar este lugar, nos vemos

Dicho esto salió jalando a neji que aun parecía desear borrarse del lugar. La pareja llamaba la atención en especial ayame, quien solo llevaba la maya negra (la blusa esa como la q tiene anko) y un capri blanco, con su cabello suelto y el maquillaje, no podía pasar desapercibida, aquella ropa la hacia verse mejor que antes, y el leve desorden de sus cabellos la hacia mas atractiva. Se detuvieron en una repostería, esta vez neji no fue arrastrado hacia dentro pero por alguna razón sus pies estaban pegados al piso. Una sonriente ayame salió de la repostería con una cajita en los brazos que le entrego a neji, ya no corrían, pero seguían su camino, la casa de ayame estaba justo en frente de ellos, llevaba las flores sueltas en los brazos, recorrió toda la casa para encontrar lo que buscaba, tomo una cinta roja con la cual ato las flores, las envolvió en una tela de seda blanca con pétalos de sakura bordados en ella, saco un pequeño cofre del que tomo un prendedor en forma de una pluma con brillantes en ella, lo envolvió en un pañuelo blanco para colocarlo dentro de las flores,

Ayame: sabía que te serviría algún día, ese broche, lo compre cuando te vi hablando con Tenten

Neji: ¿para que es todo esto?

Ayame: ya es tiempo que comprendas y entiendas a quien quieres en verdad, esa chica, ella te quiere y tu a ella solo que nunca lo has querido ver

Neji: ella, ella, es solo una amiga

Ayame: ¿estas seguro?

La imagen de Tenten apareció en la mente de neji, pudo sentir como se relajase, acaso eso, eso no, imposible ella era, no o si?

Ayame arregló su cabello, y le coloco la camisa que había puesto antes, se veía atractivo, con las flores y el paquetito en sus brazos ayame lo llevo atraves de las calles ahora más vacías que antes hasta el balcón de Tenten,

Los grandes ventanales estaban abiertos pero Tenten no estaba afuera, pero si estaba en la habitación unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer ocultando la luna y las estrellas, eran esas extrañas y repentinas lluvias de verano, neji solo miraba hacia el balón sin atreverse a subir

Sasuke: Ayame sensei

Ayame: sasuke san que haces aquí?

Sasuke y sakura venían en dirección a ellos, neji no podía ocultar su vergüenza al ser descubierto por sus dos amigos, pensó en salir de ese lugar pero sabia que no podía retrocedes

Ayame: para atrás ni para coger impulso

La voz de ayame lo impulso a subir hasta el balcón, sasuke se llevo a una curiosa sakura que no paraba de reír con malicia, ayame seguía esperando que su alumno hablara, cerro sus ojos y empezó a cantar, era diferente a la vez que ataco al ninja de la roca, pero hizo salir a Tenten para luego dejar solo su linda voz amenizando a la pareja

Tenten: neji que haces hay te vas a resfriar

Neji: Tenten yo

Tenten lo hizo pasar a dentro, buscaba una toalla para secar a su amigo unos brazos la rodearon para atraerla hacia el cuerpo de neji

Tenten: a?

Sus pálidos ojos la miraban fijamente mientras la chica lograba asimilar las cosas, de un momento a otro los brazos de Tenten se adueñaron del cuello de neji, la canción había acabado, pero su momento apenas empezaba

Fin Cap. 8 y fin del fics

Bueno verán es todo y el Cap. Esta dedicado a hadou ruri quien me pidió que le agregara esto, además de amenazarme a muerte TT NO ES BROMA

PERO ESO NO VIENE AL CASO

Arigatou a todos los que leyeron y leen este fics espero haya sido de su agrado, por favor dejen rewiews a si sea para desear mi muerte por que no les gusto

Hasta la próxima chau


End file.
